


A Touch of Heaven and Hell

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's met Hunters before, but there's something different about these two... (Set during 2.15 "Tall Tales".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Heaven and Hell

It wasn't the first time that he attracted Hunters. His tricks weren't exactly what you'd call 'discreet', so every now and then he had to deal with a wannabe hero or two. Usually he just ignored them, or sometimes played some tricks on them if they deserved it. Watching them chase after shadows was always fun.

There was something different about these two, though. He could tell, as soon as he let them into the professor's office. He looked at them making up a cover story and swiping the place with an EMF that looked like it was made from an old walkman, and he could just _feel_ it, the touch of Heaven and Hell in them that stirred something in him, something he hadn't felt in a very long time. It made him remember who he was. Who he used to be.

That got his attention, and in a matter of seconds he knew exactly who they were, who they were going to be. But they were so close, they thought nothing could ever come between them...

He decided right then and there that he'd stick around for once. As he was feeding them some juicy details and crude jokes about the professor, he was quickly thinking up a way to teach these two a lesson: being brothers won't prevent them from turning against each other, on the contrary.

Freezing Sam's laptop on a porn website was easy enough. That boy sure loved his computer. But then, he had to find something to make them stay, something big. He must say, staging that alien abduction was one of his finest works. He ordered a Purple Nurple and sat discreetly in the bar, listening in to the frat boy telling his story to the Hunters, enjoying every second of it. When the two brothers left, he snapped his fingers and started browsing on the computer that had just appeared in front of him, a smirk on his face.

~~~

He hadn't expected to see the tallest Winchester storm back into the bar that evening. Curious, he quickly vanished the computer he was playing with, took his martini and perched on a stool next to the Hunter while the boy ordered a beer.

"You should try one of their cocktails, they're awesome," he offered, and Sam shot a surprised look at him, which quickly turned into a suspicious one. He met the human's gaze with one of his own, amused.

"You're the janitor, at the college," Sam said. It wasn't a question.

"And you're that guy from the wiring company," he answered lightly, taking a sip at his martini. "You look pissed. I'm telling you, nothing beats a bad day at a crappy job like a Purple Nurple. Let me buy you a drink." He gestured at the bartender, not really leaving Sam a choice.

An hour later, he'd managed to get the youngest Winchester in one of the bar's booths, telling him all about not standing working with his brother anymore. He'd also managed to get quite a few drinks into the man, too, and Sam was currently sipping at a blue cocktail of some sorts. He wasn't sure what he was still doing here. He wasn't even really trying to get the Hunter more pissed of at his brother, he was just listening to him, enjoying his company. There was something about Sam that reminded him of himself, a long time ago. Though he could feel the demon blood in him, he couldn't help but think that Samuel Winchester might be somehow too pure to be Lucifer's vessel, too innocent. But then, his brother was still an angel, so maybe it only made sense.

He had to help Sam out of the bar, he hadn't notice the boy was drunk until he tried to get up and almost fell. They were in the parking lot, and Sam's arm was wrapped around his shoulders for support while they made their way towards a black Chevy Impala.

He wasn't expecting it when Sam pushed him against the door of the car. For a second he thought about shoving the Hunter off him, but then their eyes met. He wasn't surprised when he felt Sam's lips on his, and leaned eagerly into the kiss. Big hands were pinning him against the car, and he shoved his in Sam's jacket, deepening the kiss. Sam tasted of liquor and rage and desperation, of Heaven and of Hell at the same time, and all of a sudden he was Gabriel again, the Trickster only a disguise slowly slipping off, and he had to break the kiss before he remembered too much of who he really was.

"You are drunk," he said softly, taking Sam's hands off of him with a twang of regret. Sam bit his lip, his eyes a bit blurred from alcohol and lust, and sighed.

"I guess so," the Hunter answered after a moment. "I'd better walk back to the motel, Dean would kill me if I wrecked his car." And he stalked off without looking back, his long strides much more alert that when they had walked out of the bar.

Gabriel watched Sam leave, wondering what he was going to do now. His hand was playing with the money he'd taken from the young man's pocket. He looked at the engraved initials on the metal clip holding the bills together, then at the car. The Trickster smirked.


End file.
